


Always

by FandomFeels17



Series: Always [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis catches him with his elbow, But she survives, Don't panic, Drinking, Drunk Louis, Harry is trying to get something away from Louis, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jay's Illness is mentioned, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rebel Louis Tomlinson, There's a scene where Louis accidently hits Harry, she survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: Harry will always be there for Louis, during good times and the bad...





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send any of my work to the boys, their family members or to their friends!!
> 
>  
> 
> And read on... :)

 

Mountains of thick snow littered the ground of University College London (or UCL for short). It looked like the background of a Christmas card. Students were waking up to see the white blanket littering the trees and the branches and the ground, crossing fingers that their classes were cancelled. 

They were.

Emails flooded the University inboxes of the students, cheers going up around the entire campus at the fact of a four day weekend, due to the amount that fallen. Some people went back to sleep while most people headed outside, sledging and snowball fights erupting, laughter and squeals filled the cold, morning air.

Harry Styles pulled the curtains back on after snapping a beautiful picture of the landscape before students started piling out and ruining it. Climbing back into his bed, he yanked the duvet cover up around his body and cocooned himself back into a burrito to kept the warmth around him. Pulling up his Instagram, he uploaded the snowy photo to his account.

_four day weekend... nothing better X_

Closing the app and placing his phone on his bedside table, he snuggled back under his duvet, willing sleep to overcome him again. It did, for what felt like seconds (but was actually an hour), until the door to his apartment slammed shut and awoke him. He knew who it was without opening his eyes. He heard cluttering in the kitchen and the sound of a kettle boiling, making him smile.

Staying stock still and schooling his features into one of a sleeping figure, he heard the 'intruder' enter his bedroom, setting a cup on his bedside table, before rounding the bed and wriggling in, as best as they could, considering Harry had most of the duvet. A unimpressed grunt sounded throughout the room, before a leg kicked his harshly, almost making him smile. 

'I know you're awake, dickhead, Let me under.' 

Harry cursed his boyfriend for taking a Drama degree. 'I'm nice and warm.' Harry whined, clutching the duvet tighter to him.

'I'm fucking freezing!' Louis whined back and sounded actually close to hysterics, causing Harry to open his eyes and check that he wasn't actually crying. Lifting the duvet, he quickly trapped his boyfriend in the warm cocoon. Louis moaned, as his boyfriends heat surrounded him, slowly unfreezing his frozen toes. 'That's better.' Louis mumbled, shivering against his boyfriends body.

'Jesus. Did you walk over here in this?'

Louis nodded. 'Lottie went home for the weekend last night and I'd rather not have to stay in our flat by myself until Monday.'

Tightening his arms round his boyfriend, Harry tucked Louis into his side, his thumb gently stroking Louis' shoulder, feeling his boyfriend relax besides him.

Harry had met Louis in the school playground when Harry was getting picked on. Harry would never forget how Louis had come running up to the circle of bullies and shooed them away, after threatening them very colourfully (which earned Louis a severe grounding when Johannah found out), but from that moment on, it had been LouisandHarry.

When their friendship turned into a relationship, it hadn't been all plain sailing, under the circumstances of them getting together. Louis' family had broken apart when his Dad walked out on him and his sisters, leaving them and his mum for another woman. Louis hadn't taken it well, going from a happy, loving household to a tantrum, screaming one. Louis had rebelled, badly, from binged drinking to getting arrested by the police for starting a fight. 

Harry had been the only constant source of goodness during that dark period, looking after him when he was suffering from hangovers, looking after Louis' sisters when he was out getting blind drunk. It had only been when Louis had put Lottie's life in danger, that Harry had screamed at Louis to choose between their friendship and his family, or the drink. Looking at Lottie in a hospital because of him was enough for Louis to stop the drinking, only to replace it with a different pasttime, one Harry didn't exactly object to, if it meant Louis staying away from the drink. 

They started sleeping together.

Wasn't the most conventional way to get into a relationship months after starting to add benefits onto the end of their friendship, but after picking up an emotional Louis after an argument with Johannah, over her not trusting him and Johannah spilling a few home truths on Louis' behaviour. Louis had been emotional, crying heavily into Harry's shoulder, before Harry took him back to his house and tucked him into his bed. It was only when Harry woke up that Louis admitted his feelings.

_Harry awoke from his sleep, his back protesting, having slept on the floor the previous night due to wanting to give Louis some space after his emotional breakdown last night. Sitting up and stretching, he felt the muscles relaxing as he did so. Looking towards his bed, he saw Louis staring up at the ceiling, wide awake._

_'Am I a failure of a son, Harry?'_

_Harry's eyes widened. They were really going to talk about this before coffee? 'Of course you're not. Lou, she's just... She's just got to build her trust in you again.'_

_Louis sniffled. 'I honestly didn't mean to push Lottie into the kitchen island. I didn't even know she'd fallen till I heard the crack and saw all the blood. It's been two months...'_

_Harry climbed into the bed, his arms going round his best friend. 'Louis, she almost died. You're lucky she doesn't have any permanent damage. It's going to take a while before she trusts you again with the girls.'_

_'I know that! But she doesn't have to bring it up every time we have an argument about getting a babysitter.'_

_Harry tightened his arms round Louis, feeling him get worked up. 'Louis, listen to me. You've already proved your sorry by staying away from the alcohol. Deep down, she knows you didn't mean to hurt your sister. She just making sure you're sorry about the accident. The longer she keeps you from babysitting them, the more she knows your sorry and serious about your apology.'_

_Louis sniffled and looked up at Harry. 'I am. I apologised the night it happened and everyday after that.' Wiping his eyes, Louis turned serious. 'But you... You were there. Everyday. And I can never repay you for sticking by my side.' Harry frowned, wondering where Louis was going with this. 'Even when I swapped drinking for sex with you...' Louis bit his lip, before barrelling on. 'I know you think it was just a way to stop me putting the drink away, but... You've been by side since the playground at primary school and I love you for that. But I can't... I can't pretend that when we first slept together, it was like everything had fallen into place-'_

_Harry knew where Louis was going with this. 'Louis, I don't-'_

_'I love you, Harry. I know it may seem like shitty timing, but the way you've looked after me these last few months and helped out my mum when I wasn't there... Really put things into perspective with us. And if I'm honest, there's no one else I'd rather do this with...'_

It wasn't all plain sailing from there. Harry hadn't exactly taken the surprise revelation of Louis' feelings to his heart. Johannah and Lottie weren't only ones who were hurt in Louis' rebellion. After wrestling Louis for a bottle of vodka one night, Louis had elbowed him in the face. Granted Louis was drunk and Harry should've known better than to wrestle someone who was desperate to get black out drunk. After that, Harry had kept him at arms length until he had gotten the phone call from Louis last night in a state.

Louis had had to prove to Harry that he meant what he said. And he did. 

The night after confessing his feelings, Louis had dressed casual but smartly and surprised Harry with a date. Harry was sceptical at the first but allowed himself to put some of his trust in Louis. Louis had taken them to their special place, under their tree in the park forest and set a little picnic area with fairy lights decorating a branch or two.

_'What's this?' Harry asked, sitting down on the blanket that Louis had just spread out._

_'Our first date. I know you said that you think I'm only doing this because of our arraignment, but I promise you, Harry, I'm not. And I know promise is a big word... But you're Harry and you're my best friend and I can't loose you as well.'_

_'You haven't lost me.' Harry said, firmly, reaching out and cupping Louis' face. 'Louis, you haven't lost me. I promise, but the way you've been lashing out at everyone, including me... It scared me, Louis.' Harry wiped a tear away. 'I didn't mean it when I said you only felt something for me because our arraignment, I guess I was-'_

_'I know you were scared because of how I've been acting. But, I swear to you...' Louis vowed passionately. 'I swear to you, I will never, never raise my hand to you again.' Louis vowed, firmly._

_Harry knew he was telling was the truth. He could see it in Louis' eyes. The accident with Lottie and hitting Harry had seriously reality checked him, because Louis would be damned if the next person he hurt was his mother. 'We take this slow. A clean slate. You prove to me you're serious about your feelings...'_

_Louis was nodding frantically. 'I will. I will. You have my word, I swear to you. You have my word.'_

'You're tense.' Louis noted, frowning up at his boyfriend of four years. 'What's wrong?'

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' forehead. 'Just thinking about our first date.'

Louis tensed up. 'Why?'

'Just thinking about how far we've come since then...' Harry murmured, calming Louis down slightly. It always put Louis on edge when someone brought up his past. 'I'm proud of you.' Harry told him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. 

Louis responded, turning fully on his side, so Harry could kiss him properly. One of them moaned gently, before Harry rolled Louis onto his back, the duvet covering their heads, creating their own little bubble. Straddling his extremely handsome boyfriend, Harry rocked his hips slowly against Louis', kissing his neck softly before sinking his teeth into Louis' neck, sucking a bruise into the skin.

Louis threw his head back in pleasure, tightening his arm round Harry's neck, before tangling them into the mass of curls that made up Harry's hair. 'Harder. Faster.' Louis breathed into his boyfriend's ear, biting down on the earlobe teasingly. 

A snowball splattering against the window made them jump. Ripping the duvet from their head, Harry glared at the window. 'Swear to god, if that's Niall or Liam...'

'Can you please not mention them when you're dry humping me?'

Harry looked back down at his boy with a cheeky smile and a giggle, before bringing the duvet back over their heads, finishing what they started, loudly.

* * *

 

'So, which one of you little shits nearly broke my window this morning?' Harry asked, as Louis and himself slid into the booth at Starbucks with steaming hot chocolates.

Niall and Liam looked at each other, before pointing to each other and retorting. 'It was him.'

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head at his best friend's actions. Slinging an arm round Louis, who was curled tightly into his side, stealing his body heat. 'So, Niall, you heard back from your apprenticeship yet?'

Niall was a music student and an Irish whirlwind. He had applied to do his last year of University abroad on a travel exchange programme at UCLA, in America. He shook his head. 'Not yet. I'm not going to panic yet though. I've still got another two weeks until the deadline, so I'm keeping myself optimistic.'

Louis smiled. 'Good on you, Nialler.' he said, taking a sip of his drink, and keeping his hands clasped round the warm mug to keep them warm. While Louis and Harry had also applied abroad, to New York and Paris respectively, Liam was the only one remaining UK bound for his last year.

'What about you two? Heard back from yours?' Niall asked, taking a sip of his latte.

Louis shook his head. 'Not yet. Keeping my fingers crossed though.' He hoped he would get it. It would be nice to get the chance to study in another city, another country. But it would be hard to leave everyone behind, especially his family and Harry.

'You will. I have faith in you, baby.' Harry murmured, kissing his hair before nuzzling his cheek into it, making Louis giggle and tuck his face into Harry's neck.

'What are they chances Harry just said something dirty?' Niall asked Liam, before letting out a shout of pain as Harry kicked him. 'Sorry...' he apologised, a cheeky smile on his face.

Liam stretched and finished the remains of his drink. 'Right... I'm off to be a big kid for a day. Whose coming sledging?'

* * *

 

'This is going to be a bad idea!' Louis shouted, as he steadied the sledge at the top of the hill. Thankfully, when they had arrived at the park, mostly everyone had gone home as it had started snowing again.

'No, it isn't, you worry wart! It's going to be fun.' Niall shouted, before turning Liam who was clinging tightly to him. 'Liam, I'd appreciate it if I'd be able to breath, you know?'

'Sorry...' Liam loosened his grip, although not by much. Niall sighed.

'Ready, Haz?' Louis asked his boyfriend, who was koala hugging him from behind.

 'Ready!' he said, sounding like an overgrown, excited child. 

'Good.' Louis made sure Niall and Liam were ready. 'On our marks... Get set...' Liam and Harry placed their hands on the ground to push the sledges off. 'GO!' Louis shouted, grunting slightly when Harry quickly clung back to him after sending the sledge on the edge of the steep hill.

Laughter and squeals filled snowy cold air, as the adrenaline got pumping beneath their veins. Skidding to a stop, Louis leaned back heavily and tipped his head back to see his boyfriend grinning down at him. Giggles erupted from Louis' throat, before he tipped sideways as Niall accidently crashed into him.

'Bloody hell!' Louis complained, as Niall landed on him, with a loud laugh. Louis pretended to be annoyed for a few seconds before he dissolved into laughter. 'You okay, Niall?' he checked, just to make sure his best friend wasn't actually hurt.

The laughter answered his question.

Rolling his eyes with a large smile, he heard the snap of a camera phone, before peeking up at his boyfriend, who was concentrating on his phone with his dimples on show. Louis loved them dimples. One of his favourite attributes of Harry.

Helping Louis to his feet, Harry was brushing his coat down when a snowball hit the back of his neck. Gasping, along with Louis, he turned around and glared at Liam. Opening his mouth to speak, Louis beat him to it. 'Stop throwing tings at my boy!' he snapped, before throwing his own snowball at Liam, who laughed and bent down to pick up more snow.

A snowball fight erupted between the four of them, ending with them all wet and cold and shivering before retreating to the warmth of Harry's flat. Louis was violently shivering by the time they piled through the front door, he headed straight for the bathroom and switched on the shower, leaving Harry, Niall and Liam in the kitchen to make cups of tea to warm themselves up, as the heating kicked in.

When they one and half episodes in of Great British Bake Off, Louis re-joined them, looking warm and toasty in Harry's lavender jumper and his Adidas joggers with fluffy thermal socks. 'Oh, which episode is this?' Louis asked, as he cuddled up next to Harry under the large fluffy blanket.

'The one where John slices his finger open.' Liam replied through a mouthful of cheesy Doritos.

Louis wrinkled his nose at Liam speaking with his mouth full before stealing Harry's cup of tea and taking a sip, despite it been too sweet for him. Taking his cup back from Louis, Harry took a sip before placing it back on the coffee table and pulling Louis into his arms, allowing the heat from his boyfriends body and the noise of the TV to lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Harry jolted awake as the front door to his flat closed. Looking round the room, he saw Niall and Liam gone and Louis curled up against his body, fast asleep. Smiling down at Louis, Harry pressed a light kiss to his forehead before carefully getting to his feet and resting Louis' head on his pillow. Taking a quick photo, he uploaded it to Instagram.

_My sleepy boy... X_

Tagging Louis in it, Harry turned to grab his cold cup of tea, before realising the cup was gone. Actually, glancing around the room, it looked as though Niall and Liam had tidied the flat. Heading into the kitchen, he found that the other two had washed and dried up their cups and tidied their crisps away, making Harry smile. Checking the time, Harry set about making chicken and lemon pasta, his stomach rumbling for food.

He heard Louis' phone blast to life in the living room, so he turned the music up a little bit, not wanting eavesdrop on the conversation. Humming along to the radio, Harry grilled the chicken on the griddle pan and cooked the pasta, moving his hips when the beat kicked in. Getting out the flour and the lemons and cream, Harry set about making the lemon sauce when a voice started raising. 

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Louis on his feet, a distressed look on his face, close to tears. Catching Louis' eyes, he watched as Louis turned around and headed into Harry's room, slamming the door behind him, causing Harry to frown but he concentrated on mixing the chicken and pasta with the sauce, humming and singing along to the music while letting Louis have the argument out with whoever it was and let out his steam and anger.

Harry sung along the music, getting Louis' favourite meal ready before transferring it into pasta dishes and setting them on the table. 'Louis! Dinners ready.' he called, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and setting them on the table. 'Louis!' he called again. The phone-call seemed to have ended, so he knocked on his bedroom door. 'Louis?' he called out, pressing down on the handle and pushing the door open, coming face to face with an empty room. Frowning Harry looked round the room until he came to his open window blowing the curtains out. Rushing to his window, he saw footprints in the snow. Slamming his window shut and locking it, Harry grabbed his shoes and coat, throwing them on, before rushing out of his ground floor apartment. 

Following the footsteps for nearly twenty minutes, Harry got led to the end of his road, before they vanished due the snow melting. Harry groaned and looked round before following his hunch and heading left, towards the park. He wondered how long Louis had been gone, he had been so focused on the food that he stopped listening for Louis' voice. Shivering against the cold, he entered the park near his apartment, hearing the swings creaking. Following the sound, he saw Louis sat on the swing.

'Oh, thank god.' Harry whispered, rushing carefully over to his boyfriend. 'Louis!' he called out, carefully stepping over a patch of snow.

Louis looked over his shoulder, his expression one of distraught. 'Leave me alone!'

'Baby, what's happened? One minute you we-' Harry froze as he saw the bottle of blue label vodka in Louis' hand, almost empty. 'Louis, no... Please... You were doing so well!'

Louis swallowed the last of the alcohol and threw the bottle into the bin next to him. 'Seriously, Harry... Leave me alone.' Louis got up from the swing and stumbled, causing Harry to reach out and grab him to keep him upright.

'Louis, what happened?' Harry demanded, holding Louis to his chest.

'Take me home.' 

Harry sighed and nodded. 'Okay. Good job I made pasta, you're going-'

'No. Take me back to Mums. I need to go home.' 

* * *

 

Harry watched as Louis stumbled up the garden path and fishing his keys to his Mums house from his pocket. The entire four hour drive was in stony silence, one Harry hated. He was just thankful the motorway wasn't as bad he was expecting it to be. Stumbling into the house, Louis switched on the lights before screaming for his eldest sister and his Mum.

'Louis!' Harry hissed, shutting the front door, being considerate to the neighbours. 

Footsteps headed to the top of the stairs, Lottie and Johannah appearing, both of them looking tired. 'Louis? Harry? What are you two doing here?' Johannah asked, tying her dressing gown around her.

Louis just glared and headed into the living room, Harry following. 'Louis, don't do this. Whatever it is...' Harry trailed off as Johannah and Lottie entered the room, Lottie seemingly edging to the chair furthest away from her brother, making Harry frown.

'So, what brings you here at this time of night?' Johannah asked, behind a yawn.

Louis leaned back against the sofa. 'Why don't you tell me?' he said, his eyes shifting between his mum and his sister.

Johannah frowned. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Hurt flashed across Louis' face before he leapt to his feet. 'When were you going to tell me you were ill?' Louis asked, tears springing to his eyes. 'When you were going to tell me you have...' Louis' throat closed up on the word. 'She rung me up and told me.' Louis said, guessing the next question about to leave Johannah's mouth and pointed at Lottie.

Johannah turned to Lottie, a furious expression on her face. 'I told you not to tell him! I told you to let me tell him when the time was right!' 

'When the fuck would that be? When you were on your deathbed? Or when I'm getting the call to say you're...' Louis clenched his fingers into a fist, his nails digging into his palm, the tears holding back thankfully.

Harry got to his feet slowly. 'What's going on?' he asked, looking between the three Tomlinson's.

Louis sniffled. 'Mum's ill... She has been for weeks. And I'm the only one who didn't know!'

Harry's eyes widened. 'What? What's-'

'Mums got cancer...' Lottie whispered, into the silence of the room. Louis choked when the word lingered in the air, heading for the kitchen. Harry stood stock still, his eyes wide.

'What?' Harry's eyes filled with tears. 'Jay...' Harry rushed forward and hugged Jay tightly, before the sound of a cabinet door slamming shut got their attention. 'Louis?'

Lottie rushed past them and into the kitchen, seeing Louis holding a glass full a quarter of a way up with clear liquid. The silence between the two was deafening, the other wanting the other to talk. Tipping the drink back with a wince, Louis locked eyes with his sister. 'How long have you know?'

'I'm sorry I did-'

'How long?' Louis yelled, slamming his hands on the kitchen island in-front of him, his eyes blazing with anger. 

Lottie jumped back, her eyes wide. 'A few weeks, when I came home, the weekend before Christmas. Mum sat us down together and told us...'

'Christmas?' Louis whispered, a tear finally breaking free. Rounding the island, Lottie did too, so they appeared on opposite ends again. 'She knew while we were here for Christmas?' Louis whipped round and set blazing eyes on his Mum, who was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Harry stood behind her. 'I was here then and you didn't tell me?'

'I wasn't going to ruin-'

'I don't give a fuck!' Louis screamed. 'You're my fucking mother! You're supposed to tell me these things!' Louis rounded the island and grabbed the bottle of vodka, taking a long sip, before turning back to Lottie. 'And you. We've been under the same roof since the beginning of January! Why didn't you tell me?'

'Mum wanted to tell you herself.' Lottie rushed out, keeping herself pressed against the cabinet. 'She promised me she was going to tell you, I swear...' 

'Then, why did you tell me tonight?' Louis asked, pointing her with the vodka bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

'Because Mum goes in for an operation on Monday...' Lottie told him, before she swallowed. 'And there might be a possibility of her having chemo... And I heard discussion on the possibility of who gets custody of us if something happens...'

* * *

Lottie sniffled as she got herself under control, Harry's arms tightly wrapped round her as he held her comfortingly. 

After telling her brother that their Mum about the possibility of having chemo, Louis had thrown the bottle of vodka across the room, away from everyone, before collapsing to the ground into tears, Johannah telling Lottie and Harry to make themselves scarce as she calmed Louis down. 

'Lottie... Why did Johannah keep this from Louis?'

Lottie wiped her eyes with her dressing down sleeve. 'She told us because I found a hospital appointment on her dress when I was looking for something and Fizzy knew something was wrong with her, because she's around her everyday. She told us to keep it quiet because it wasn't as serious as it seemed. But... Louis is her baby. He was doing so well, with his Uni degree and his mental health, she didn't want to destroy that unless it was something to worry about, like if it was... You know...'

'But why would you tell him on the phone today?'

'I over-heard a phone-call between Mum and Dad. He must've found out from his wife because she works at the hospital where Mum was and she saw her notes on the computer. And they were having an argument over who would get custody of us... Dad wanted us to go and live with him, but Mum changed everything when they divorced, giving custody to our Grandparents. I panicked and thought that it was...' Lottie trailed off as she breathed out, slowly. 'I thought it was terminal, because I thought she was making custody plans and she wasn't. By the time she told me what her and Dad were arguing about, it was too late. I couldn't get hold of either of you and the next thing I know, my brothers screaming me and mum downstairs!'

Harry sighed and put his arm round Lottie's shoulder, kissing the top of her head. 'You really panicked him, Lottie.' Harry swallowed his tears before he continued. 'I found him the park drinking a bottle of blue labelled vodka... I was fucking terrified...'

'I'm sorry... I just panicked and I asked her if she told him yet and she said no, so I did it instead...'

Harry shushed her gently, murmuring words to her to get her to calm down. Footsteps soon sounded on the stairs, before a knock came to Lottie's bedroom door, before Johannah entered the room, Louis trailing behind, looking completely worn out and shattered, his eyes swollen from crying. Opening his arms, Harry watched as Louis dragged himself towards his boyfriend and curled up in his lap, his eyes dropping shut.

'Lottie, can I talk to you?' Johannah asked, her voice tired and worn out. 

Harry got to his feet with Louis in his arms. 'We'll get going..'

Johannah snapped her attention from Lottie to Harry. 'You are not. Louis' room is always available. Stay the weekend, it'll be nice to have you all home.'

Harry glanced at Lottie and back at Johannah, before nodding. 'Okay. We'll see you in the morning...' Harry bided them goodnight, before he stepped out of Lottie's room and towards Louis', opening the door gently and stepping inside, smiling as Louis' scent surrounded him. Lowering his boyfriend onto the bed, Harry stripped Louis of his clothing bar his boxers, tucking him into the duvet.

Staring down at his sleeping boyfriend, Harry sighed and wiped his eyes. Tonight had been scary, especially when Louis had downed a bottle and half of vodka and then finding out the woman who is like his second mother had cancer. Allowing some of his tears to fall, Harry left the room quickly and headed down stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and two paracetamols for the morning. Heading back upstairs to Louis' room, he entered the room to find Louis awake, staring at the ceiling.

'Baby, you okay?' Harry asked, setting the glass down and climbing into bed with his boy.

Louis latched onto him, his body shaking while the tears soaked Harry's shirt. 'My mum has cancer, Harry.' he sobbed, his arms tightening round Harry.

Harry moved them both into a more comfortable position before hugging his boy tightly. 'Louis, she's going to be fine. She's having an operation, they're getting on top of this. She's going to be okay.'

'What if she isn't? Why if she-'

Harry covered Louis' mouth with his mouth for a simple, quick kiss. 'Louis, if it the operation doesn't work, then we will take everything a day at a time. Just get Monday over with and the few days after that and then we'll see...'

Louis looked horrifyingly fragile. 'You promise me? Promise me you'll be by my side throughout this?'

'I promise... I promise...' 

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but the scent of bacon entering into the bedroom from downstairs. Yawning and stretching, he noticed the water and tablets were gone. Climbing from the bed, Harry stepped from the room, boxers and t-shirt creased as he headed downstairs and into the kitchen, stopping dead when he saw Louis placing pancakes on the table, along with stacks of toast and bacon and fried eggs.

'What's all this?'

Louis jumped slightly at Harry's voice before smiling. 'Think I have a lot of making up to do, after last night.' Louis said, as he set out seven cups on the kitchen island, unsure of what drink everyone would want. Heading to the bottom of the stairs, Louis cleared throat before screaming up them. 'Breakfast is on the table. Come and get it before Harry and I eat it all!' Quickly dashing back into the kitchen, Harry joined him as he poured a cup of coffee.

What sounded like a stampede sounded down the stairs, so Harry sat down while Louis steadied himself as the twins threw themselves at him, delighted at having their brother home for the weekend. Fizzy smiled and hugged Louis briefly before she licked her lips at the food and sat down next to Harry. 

'What's all this?' Lottie asked, as the twins sat down, finally freeing Louis, who walked over to his eldest sister. 

'An apology breakfast for last night.' he said, as Johannah walked into the kitchen, her eyes widened at all the food. 'I know I scared you both last night and I'm sorry.' Louis apologised, pulling them both in a for a hug. 'But if anything like this ever happens again, you tell me straight away, do you understand?' 

Lottie nodded before kissing his cheek and heading to the table, Johannah lingering to smile at her oldest. 'I love you, Boobear. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I couldn't-' 

'Mum, it's fine. You said it all last night.' Louis took his Mum's hand. 'If worse comes to worse, we'll deal with it. Like a family.' Louis told her pointedly, before smiling lightly and sitting her down. 'Now, what you would like to drink? Tea or Coffee?'

* * *

**11 Months Later**

'I want peas.'

'But I hate peas.'

'Well, tough. It's mixed vegetables so you'll both be getting peas and that's the end of that!' Placing the plate of food down in-front of the twins, Lottie wiped her brow and looked at Fizzy and Gemma, a tense sigh leaving her lips. 'God help me if I ever have twins.' Lottie remarked, making Gemma and Fizzy chuckle.

Grabbing her glass of wine, Lottie emptied the glass before pouring herself another. Gemma raised an eyebrow. 'That bad?'

'So bad. I know they're excited about Louis coming home but why do they have to act out now?'

'Attention.' Fizzy remarked sticking her tongue out at her sisters, before helping Lottie out by making sure they ate everything. Gemma joined Lottie at the sink, where she was loading all the pans into the dishwasher.

'So, how's the first few months going without Louis at the flat?'

'Weird. I still expect him to walk into the flat, even though Brit lives with me now.'

Gemma nodded as she swallowed her mouthful of wine. 'I bet. Be nice to have him home though?'

'Oh definitely. He may be annoying most of the time, but... Never knew how much I missed being annoying until he was gone.'

The front door opened, letting in a gust of cold air. 'Oi oi!' echoed through the house. Lottie smiled and rushed from the kitchen, seeing Louis setting his suitcases against the wall. Seeing Lottie running toward shim, he chuckled as he picked her up, smiling. 'Missed you!' he whispered in her ear, seeing Harry slip past him to greet Gemma. Placing her back on her feet, Louis pulled the rest of the cases into the house, before shutting the door behind his Mum and Anne. 'I need a cuppa.' he said, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth going. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he quickly rushed over to Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe, dropping kisses on their heads in greeting, knowing he would get hugs from them later. 'We missed you, Louis!' Daisy said, chomping on her peas.

Louis smiled. 'Missed you too, darling.' he said, as Harry handed him a cup of tea with a smile. 'Thanks baby.' he said, allowing the warmth of the familiar Yorkshire tea run down his throat. Harry smiled at him, his eyes never his face. Taking Louis' hand in his, Harry pulled him into the living room, away from everyone else. Johannah eyed Harry with narrowed but playful eyes as they passed her. 

'Where are they going?' Fizzy asked, finishing off Phoebe's peas for her. 

'You'll see...' Anne said, winking at Gemma when she frowned in question, before taking the glass of wine from her daughter. 'I need this.' she said, finishing it off and accepting the bottle when Lottie handed it to her.

'Holy shit! Holy shit... Of course, I will!' Louis' voice suddenly echoed through the walls, before the door to the living room flew open. 'We're engaged! We're engaged!' he shrieking happily, the plain band fitted tightly on his ring finger.

Johannah and Anne breathed sighs of reliefs before pulling them both into hugs, while the girls fought to see Louis' ring, whilst shrieking with happiness.

'This is shaping up to be a much better Christmas than last year!'

Louis tensed up at Phoebe's words, but forced himself to relax. His Mum was nearly a year in remission, Louis, Harry and Niall had all got their placements and now this, the perfect way to start Christmas. Pulling back from his mum, Louis wiped his eyes and smiled at her.

'My baby's growing up.' she said, emotionally.

Louis smiled, feeling a tear drip down his cheek. 'I'll always be your baby. No matter what.' he promised, before he got pulled into a hug from Anne. 

'Look after my son, love.' Anne whispered into his ear, as she kissed his cheek gently.

'Always...'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story is based on personal experience. Will be explored deeper in other chapters, but Johannah keeping it a secret from Louis, but telling the other siblings, is something what happened to me... And I didn't take it too well... I will tell more about this when I write that conversation chapter.


End file.
